The inventive subject matter is generally directed to packs, such as wearable packs like backpacks, daypacks, rucksacks, knapsacks, bike messenger bags, and other carriers of packed items like suitcases, travel cases, duffel bags, and brief cases. It is particularly directed to a loading and retrieval system for items to be stored or stored in a pack.
Packs have been long known. They have one or more compartments for storage of a user's items. Typically, the compartments are secured by closure systems such as zippers, drawstring systems, snap fasteners, hook-and-loop fasteners, etc. The design of packs and closure systems is such that opening and accessing a compartment is manually intensive. The front and back portions of the pack may collapse onto one another, requiring manual separation to add items into pack or to sort through items already in the pack. Such effort causes delay and frustration in storing or retrieving items.
In modern times, security checkpoints confront us at airports, courthouses, concert venues, and other facilities. They are places where rapidity is needed to keep pace with the queue. Delays in retrieving and storing items in the process of security clearances can be especially stressful. Prior art designs for wearable packs disadvantageously do not facilitate ease of access to items stored in compartments in packs. Accordingly, there is a need for improved packs that efficiently allow items to be placed in and retrieved from compartments.